City of Supernatural (ON HOLD)
by Mina Lisly
Summary: On their unusual road trip throughout the USA, Jace and Jon stumble against a case that brings them to meet a strange little girl with wide green eyes and bright scarlet hair ... READ INSIDE FOR A FULL SUMMARY AND EXPLANATION. No need to have read the books, or seen the show to understand this crossover. {OOC/AH} Family/Romance/Angst/Supernatural/Swearing/Violence/Clace - Beta:
1. Summary

**My dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4,**

 **So this is something that I've been planning on doing for quite a while, and I finally know where I will go with it. As some of you might know, I'm a fan of Supernatural and of the Mortal Instruments. So I want to make a crossover. For those who don't know one of** **those two fandoms, it's okay, there is no need for you to. Still, since this will be a crossover, some warnings are needed:**

 **~ This story will obviously contain spoilers. So if you intend on reading The Mortal Instruments book series, or on watching the Supernatural TVshow, be warned that some key elements will be revealed.**

 **~ Since there is no official love interest in SPN, the main ship will be Clace, from TMI. Sorry, there will be no Destiel.**

 **~ Even though I am Dean hugest fan, he will not be physically in this fiction, and neither will Sam. Their characters will be here, but they will be replaced by TMI boys.**

 **~ The story will be rated M, because of the obvious swearing and violence. Some smut might come inn the way, but this is something I am still pondering about.**

 **~ Jace and Jonathan will be brothers in this story, in the same way that Dean and Sam are. Meaning that Jace will be the older brother, despite the fact that he is supposed to be younger than Jon (this is a strategic move that you will come to understand). They are both hunters who lost their mother in a tragic supernatural event during their childhood. And now, they are helping their father avenge her death.**

 **~ Clary is a simple normal person at the beginning of this story.**

 **~ For those who know the show, I am not planning on going further than the story line of the five first seasons. But that might change, we'll see.**

 **Now, about this summary.**

 **Jace and Valentine Winchester hunt down monsters in the hope to one day find the one who killed Celine when Jon was just a baby. Jon joined Dean in his search of revenge when their father went missing during one of his "hunting trip", but by doing so, he lost any chance of having a normal human life and found his girlfriend killed in the exact same way as his mother had been. So now, the two brothers are hitting the road, killing supernatural beings in their quest of finding their father and avenging their mother. "Killing Monsters, killing things ... Family business"**

 **Now, on their unusual road trip throughout the USA, Jace and Jon stumble against a case that brings them to meet a strange little girl with wide green eyes and bright scarlet hair ...**

 **Give me your thoughts about what you think of this summary, and if I should actually go on with this story. ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9**


	2. Pilot

**Hello my dear little broccolis㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **~ So, this is the pilot of City of Supernatural. Just to see if you** **'** **re on board with this story or not. I'll be honest with you. I will try to have lengthy chapters that are worth reading it, but I cannot guarantee them to you. This pilot is rather short because it's the pilot, so bear with me.**

 **~ And, if you want me to continue this story, the PoV will change every chapter or so. Just so you know.**

 **~ And is anyone interested on being a beta?**

 **Anyway, let's enjoy this chapter.**

 **Love ㈏4㈏4㈏4**

 **.**

 **Pilot (2,0K)**

 **.~** **°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's** **PoV.**

"Mom! There're some guys who want to talk to you!" Clary yelled over her shoulder, not tearing her gaze away from the two blonds in front of her.

If she thought that she was petite before, she now found herself ridiculously small, though one of the men was obviously taller than the other. The two men rang at her door a few minutes ago, holding FBI badges and claiming that they were here to investigate her father's disappearance. They both had a rather strong musculature, and an even stronger jawline that would make any girl drool.

The taller one seemed to be the more reasonable one. Probably because his face didn't scream arrogance like her partner. He had a rather pale skin that proved that the sun wasn't his best friend, and his hair was fair blond, so fair that it seemed white. His pitch black eyes were studying the little of her house he could see behind her, which was actually something more decent than what was doing the other blond.

The shorter man, the _other blond_ , was looking directly at her, with that flirtatious smile that Clary hated so much on guys. That very flirtatious smile that said that the guy was sure to get her in his bed. Of course, he had every right to think that she would swoon over him, he was sex on legs, but still. His hair was also blond, but unlike his partner, it was golden blond, reminding Clary of the sun. And it wasn't the only golden thing about him. He also had golden eyes and golden skin, proving that _he_ didn't mind the sun, at all.

They presented themselves as 'Agents Slade and Young', but somehow, Clary highly doubted that they were here to find her father. She knew that the police didn't care much about his disappearance, so she highly doubted that the FBI would send two agents to investigate.

"We're not just some guys. We're _FBI agents_ , little girl" 'Agent Young' insisted, presenting once again his badge and making Clary roll her eyes at his nonsense. If those creeps thought that a fake badge with ageing rock stars names could pass as if nothing, good for them.

"Sure you are," She indulged them, making the tall one slightly chuckle while watching his partner with condescendence.

Clary's Mom came from behind, and, after swiftly looking at the strangers from head to toes, she invited them into their house before she told her daughter to go to her room. With a very loud heave, Clary made her way to the stairs, curious of what her Mom could want to tell those two obvious fake FBI agents that she wouldn't tell in front of her. When the police came to ask them about her father's disappearance, Jocelyn had answered in front of Clary without a problem.

Luke, Clary's father had been missing for over a week, now; and Clary was growing concerned of her mother's lack of concern concerning her husband's disappearance. She knew that her father wasn't often home and that he was often working away from home, but he had been supposed to come back home ten days ago now, and her mother waited three whole days before going to the police and reporting him as missing. And it actually lots of convincing from Clary for her to do so. But Clary did her best not to overthink the situation, and just reassured herself, saying that her mother was probably one of those people who managed to bottle up their emotions in front of everyone, including their family.

Still, that didn't stop her from only pretending to go to her room. Once upstairs, she loudly closed the door of her bedroom before tiptoeing her way back to the stairs where she remained hidden and listened to the conversation her mother was trying to hide from her. From where she was, she could see the two blonds sitting in the sofa while her mother's back was facing her.

"I have nothing to tell you," Jocelyn said with a very firm voice that startled Clary. The tone that she used almost implicated that she knew the men, and that she didn't want to tell them anything that could help into finding her husband.

"Sure about that?" Said the blond with a deeper voice, the arrogant one who was pretending that his last name was Young. His eyes drifted to the window, seeing something that Clary couldn't see. Still, she wondered why he wasn't questioning the presence of a line of salt on the pan, like any normal person that came to her house did. The thing was, Clary's mother was a maniac freak, and she said that salt kept ants away, though Clary never understood why her mother also bothered on putting salt on the windows upstairs.

"I know what you are," Jocelyn proclaimed, her voice suddenly cold, and Clary wished she knew as well what were those fake FBI agents. "I can assure you that there's nothing you can do. I only declared my husband missing because someone else would have if I didn't. He'll be back in a coupe of days,"

"What was he working on? Maybe we can help," The taller blond proposed, his voice smooth and silk; but Clary's mother vigorously shook her head:

"He just went to help an old friend on a hunt. You know how it is. Sometimes it just takes longer than planned."

As she heard those words, Clary frowned. Her father was a peaceful man who couldn't even bear the sight of a gun. He opposed her when she said when she wanted to take shooting lessons and had always been prone to peace. And this was without mentioning the fact that he was a vegan who would never hurt an animal just for the 'sport' of it.

The golden man was about to retort something, when his partner rose from his seat and thanked Clary's mother. Clary silently rushed upstairs and hid in the bathroom where she knew her mother wouldn't bother her. There, she looked at her reflection, and watched her brows furrow as she wondered what was going on. Why was her mother making no sort of efforts to find her husband, and why fake FBI agents were coming to her house?

 **.~** **°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Clary's phone buzzed in her pocket for the fifth time in a row, and so she finally took it out, exiting the café where she was. Sometimes, she wished her mother would treating her as if she were still five and leave her live her adult life a little bit more fully. With as much annoyance as she could, she picked up the phone, and didn't even let her mother scold her as she told her: "I know, Mom. It's late. I am on my way home."

"No! You don't come home! Go to those FBI agents from this morning. They are the motel just outside of town, and they will protect you until your father returns," Her mother cut her off, her voice out of breath. Clary heard a commotion over the phone, and without even realising it, she already started running toward her house

"What do you mean?" She asked, but her mother never answered. "Mom! _Mom_!"

With anxiety rising within her, Clary ran to her house all the while trying to call back her mother; and when she reached her house, the first thing that stroke her as odd was the fact there was no lights on. She opened the front door, somehow relieved that it was still locked, and silently walked further, frightened in her own house.

As she went to the living room, her eyes finally got used with the obscurity, and she saw the mess that was her house. It was obvious that someone fought in this very room. Most of the furnitures were on the floor, shattered and out of place. With trembling lips, Clary let her eyes scan the damage, not finding any proof that her mother was still here, until she caught the sight of blood behind the sofa. She slowly moved until she found an odd and long blade, stained with sticky blood.

She was about to call out for her mother, when she heard a noise behind her, making her pick up the blade as a reflex. She slowly spun, hesitating between investigating further into her house, and getting out to call the cops, when she decided for the first option. With trembling lips, she walked up the stairs toward her mother's room, but she never got to arrive to her destination.

She was met with a men wearing ragged cloths and who wore a crooked bloody smile. "Aww. I didn't know Luke settled that much. A wife and kid. How unusual," He said with a condescending tone as he tilted his head on the side.

Clary did her best to not gulp, her hand holding a little bit stronger the blade as she tried to peek behind the man to see if she could any proof that her mother was still here.

The man too a step toward Clary, and told her: "Your father took something very valuable to me, and I intend on returning the favour."

Though she had no idea what the man was talking about, Clary didn't let her guard down, her hand still firmly holding the blade. And suddenly, without a warning, the man launched himself in her direction, at a lightening speed. Clary barely had the time to blink, seeing with shock that there were now additional teeth in his mouth; and she slew the blade she had in her hand, planting it in his heart.

The man seemed surprised for a moment, as much as Clary, and then he fell limp on the floor. Tears of fear and adrenaline spilled from Clary's green eyes as she realised that she just killed a man, but she swiftly dismissed the idea, looking for her mother.

And she found her mother on the floor of her parents bedroom, blood covering her chest and her hands. There was a dagger next to her, as well as an empty jar that still had some red liquid (Clary refused to think that it was blood).

"Mom?" She uselessly said, knowing that the ripped throat of her mother was preventing her from breathing ever again. But she couldn't help herself in calling her once again as she fell on her knees to take her mother's head on her laps. Tears kept on flowing on her face, blurring her vision; when she caught a glimpse of something.

Never letting go of her mother's head, Clary reached out to see that it was her mother mobile. She took it, and scrolled down the last dialled calls to see if her mother had already called 911. But she only found her number called several times and just between two calls that were destined to her, Clary saw a foreign number.

As a reminiscence, she recalled that her mother told her to go to those two fake FBI agents, and so she tried the number. The phone barely rang once until someone answered: "Agent Young."

Clary recognised the deep voice of the cocky one, and she said the first thing that came to her mind: "This is Clary Fray from this morning. I think I need your help."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **㈏4Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed㈏4**

 **.**

 **~ So yeah, this is a bit weird and all, but if you want me to continue this story, it will make sense I promise. So let me know if I should get suit to this pilot.**

 **~ And this story doesn't have a beta, yet. So if anyone is interested, let me know.**

 **~ And, which band was referred to in this chapter?**

 **Cassandra Clare owns the name of the characters from the Mortal Instruments series. Everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9**


	3. About the updates

**My dear little broccolis**

 **~ I know that you are all waiting for an update on this story, but I will put it on hold for a little while. As soon as I will finish one of the other sorties I am working on, I will start updating the stories I put on hold. So for the moment, I am working on:**

 **\- In The Welfare Of War (part 1 out of 3)**

 **\- Road Trippin, or How A New Life Begins And Flow (part 1 out of 2)**

 **\- Behind The Curtains**

 **\- The Consequences Of A One-Nightstand**

 **\- Mistakes**

 **\- Not Another Teen Story**

 **~ I am also working on a new story, so if anyone is interested on co-writing with me, let me know. My PM is open, just like my social media, and my gmail address (minalislyy)**

 **~ Love, Mina**


End file.
